ideafandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Spider-Man
The Amazing Spider-Man is a reboot of the Spider-Man films. The film is directed by Marc Webb. Andrew Garfield, Emma Stone, Rhys Ifans and Denis Leary star in the film. The film was released on July 3, 2012 and gained the place of fourth-highest grossed film of 2012, losing only to Ice Age 4: Continental Drift, The Dark Knight Rises''and finally, another Marvel Entertainment-produced film, ''The Avengers. Cast Main cast * Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy * Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard * Denis Leary as Captain Stacy * Campbell Scott as Richard Parker * Irrfan Khan as Rajit Ratha * Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben * Sally Field as Aunt May * Kari Coleman as Helen Stacy Supporting cast * Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker * Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson * Max Charles as Peter Parker (Age 4) Minor cast * C. Thomas Howell as Jack's Father * Jake Keiffer as Jack * Michael Barra as Store Clerk * Leif Cantvoort as Cash Register Thief * Andy Pessoa as Gordon * Hannah Marks as Missy Kallenback * Kelsey Chow as Hot girl * Kevin McCorkle as Mr. Cramer * Andy Gladbach as Physics Nerd * Ring Hendricks-Tellefsen as Physics Nerd * Barbara Eve Harris as Miss Ritter * Stan Lee as School Librarian * Danielle Burgio as Nicky's Girlfriend * Tom Waite as Nicky * Keith Campbell as Car Thief * Steve DeCastro as Car Thief Cop * Jill Flint as Receptionist * Mark Daugherty as OsCorp Intern * Milton González as Rodrigo Guevara * Skyler Gisondo as Howard Stacy * Charlie DePew as Philip Stacy * Jacob Rodier as Simon Stacy * Vincent Laresca as Construction Worker * Damien Lemon as Taxi Driver * Ty Upshaw as Police Officer with Sketch * James Chen as Police Officer * Alexander Bendria as Officer (SWAT) * Tia Texada as Sheila (Subway) * Jay Caputo as Subway Guy * John Burke as Newscaster (News Chopper) * Terry Bozeman as Principal * Jennifer Lyons as Second Girl (Subway) * Michael Massee as Man in the Shadows * Amber Stevens as Ariel Uncredited/Deleted Scenes Cast Ethan Cohn, David Beckett, Chad Bennett, Max Bogner, Bryan Boone, Teena Byrd, Kam Dabrowski, Patrick Alan Davis, Ken Edling, Miles Elliot, Jeffrey Fox, Bryan Friday, Stephanie Gould, Shashawnee Hall, Derek Hedlund, Olivia Hoff, Hannah Loyd, Amanda MacDonald, Jeremy McLain, Maury Morgan, Anthony Del Negro, Michael Papajohn, Martin Papazain, Annie Parisse, Salomon Passariello, Roy Pollack, Michael Remmes, John Scurty, Kent Shocknek, Eric Silver, Andrea Sixtos, Chris Smith, Kelly Southerland, Megan Taylor, Chris Vaina, Corinne Vien, George F. Watson Logline It is the story of Peter Parker (Andrew Garfield), an outcast high schooler who was abandoned by his parents as a boy, leaving him to be raised by his Uncle Ben (Martin Sheen) and Aunt May (Sally Field). Like most teenagers, Peter is trying to figure out who he is and how he got to be the person he is today. Peter is also finding his way with his first high school crush, Gwen Stacy (Emma Stone), and together, they struggle with love, commitment, and secrets. As Peter discovers a mysterious briefcase that belonged to his father, he begins a quest to understand his parents’ disappearance – leading him directly to Oscorp and the lab of Dr. Curt Connors (Rhys Ifans), his father’s former partner. As Spider-Man is set on a collision course with Connors’ alter-ego, the Lizard, Peter will make life-altering choices to use his powers and shape his destiny to become a hero. Plot While playing hide and seek with his father, Richard, young Peter Parker stumbles upon his father's study, which was ransacked by unknown perpetrators. After Richard saw the study himself, he left home with his wife Mary and Peter, along with some of his documents. Richard and Mary left Peter to the care of his aunt May and uncle Ben, and then left to continue their research. Under the care of Ben and May, and without a word from both of his parents, Peter grew into a teenager, enrolled in Midtown Science High School. There, he was somewhat of an outcast, and was continuously bullied by a stereotypical jock, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, who knocked Peter down for defending a fellow student that he was picking on. After the beating, Peter became acquainted with Gwen Stacy, who admired Peter's act of bravery. Peter was immediately interested in her. After class, Peter went home for lunch, and helped his uncle Ben in fixing a broken pipe down in his basement. Ben went back upstairs later and Peter found an old, suspicious suitcase. He brought it upstairs to ask about it, and his uncle said the case was his dad's and that he should look inside. Peter went straight to his room and started investigating the suitcase. After a thorough inspection, he found more of his father's notes and belongings, including a pair of glasses and a notebook that detailed a formula: the Decay Rate Algorithm. Ben came to Peter's room and confronted him about his findings, trying to comfort Peter about his parents. He also revealed the name of his father's co-worker, Dr. Curtis Connors. After Ben left, Peter immediately searched the Internet for information about Richard and Connors' work, which lead him to the discovery of his parent's death due to a plane crash. Continuing his search on Connors' alone, Peter was able to locate him at Oscorp Industries' famous tower and decided to go there. Peter sneaks into Oscorp, posing as one of the interns (causing the actual intern to get dragged out of Oscorp), and locates Dr. Connors. Peter manages to sneak inside the biocable lab by shoulder surfing the combination lock's sequence. A moment of curiosity leads to Peter touching the webs, causing all of the spiders to fall. Many land on him, which Peter quickly brushes off. However, he didn't notice one of the modified spiders on his back until it bites him shortly thereafter once he regroups with Gwen. After this, his whole life changes. Peter starts gaining spider-like powers (i.e. the ability to stick to walls). On the subway ride home, he embraces these powers by accidentally knocking out some street thugs. That night, he nearly wrecks his aunt's bathroom with his super strength by accidentally breaking things. The next day, he humiliates Flash in a one-on-one basketball game by repeatedly teasing him to steal the ball and ends up breaking the basketball ring with his slam dunk. As a result, Uncle Ben must change work shifts and asks Peter to pick up his aunt from work later that night. Instead, Peter forgets and goes back to Oscorp Tower to help Dr. Connors create a serum that Connors would soon call the "Lizard Serum"; a recipe to help regenerate lost limbs from any species, humans included. Peter aids Connors in testing the serum on a small lab rat with three legs. Shortly after the rat is injected with the serum, the rat regrows another limb, completing its leg set. Connors is amazed at what has just transpired and believes he's made an enormous breakthrough in all of Oscorp history. Connors thanks Peter for his help and Peter walks home. At home, Uncle Ben waits on the porch. Peter wonders why and his uncle tells him he forgot to pick up his aunt from work. Peter states he just forgot, but his uncle ignored this and ordered Peter to apologize to May. Inside, May tells Peter he doesn't need to worry about it, but Ben says that May had to walk home alone in the dark. Eventually, the conversation gets serious and emotional as Peter asks where his father is. Ben thinks this is out of line, but Peter is being serious. With nothing more to say, the teenager storms out of the apartment, shattering the front door's glass with his super strength. Ben tries to stop him, but May reassures him that Peter will be back. He walks from there to a general goods store and tries to buy a carton of chocolate milk for his aunt, but he's two cents too short to complete its purchase, so he's asked to step out of line. Peter argues that it's only two cents and the cashier states, "It's not my problem." He takes the milk carton and sets it on the front desk as Peter starts to leave. The next customer, however, topples a product display tower on the desk to distract the cashier for a few moments to steal a couple of bank notes. Once the cashier realizes what is going on, he asks Peter for help. Peter replies, "It's not my problem," and the thief throws Peter the milk. Outside of the store, Uncle Ben has been searching for Peter since he left, but he is suddenly shot by the thief, who escapes immediately after. Peter hears the commotion and finds his uncle, lying wounded on the sidewalk. Peter kneels next to his injured uncle and screams for help, but nobody answers. Enraged, Peter dresses himself in sunglasses and a red ski mask and searches New York City for his uncle's killer. He finds a few suspicious thugs that start chasing him through dark alleys. With his new found powers, Peter quickly scales a wall and gets to the roof of a building. He starts jumping from building to building, but eventually falls through a torn roof into an abandoned Mexican wrestling stadium. He checks around for thugs, but only finds one thing of interest to him: a Luchador poster. This inspires him to make a better mask and even a costume. Peter heads home to search the Internet for a type of fabric he can create into a costume. All he can find is the material of spandex and decides to create his new costume out of that. After that, he notices his bodily web and wonders if he can use it to his advantage to find the killer. So, he creates what he calls "Web-Shooters" out of old watches. Later, Gwen invites Peter to her house for dinner. Peter crawls up Gwen's building at night and finds her room outside the scaffholding. The two meet on the rood and Peter very hesitantly tells Gwen he needs to reveal something. After a few tries, Gwen turns around and walks forward a little, but Peter shoots a web at her back and pulls her, spinning her into his arms. The two kiss for the first time on the roof and Gwen believes Peter has powers. Then, at Oscorp Tower, scientist Dr. Rajit Ratha demands that Dr. Connors start human trials before he loses his job. A desperate Connors with no other human test subject than himself injects himself with the serum and is able to regenerate his missing right arm but starts to become a human-lizard hybrid. He recorded a video of this in his office at Oscorp. Connors, now as what people reffered to as the "Lizard", tries to intercept Ratha at the Brooklyn bridge, tossing car by car over the bridge and eventually causing a huge fire. After he found Ratha, he picked up his car and threw it over the bridge along with the others. Peter saves each passenger and their car with his rope-like webbing, most notably a child by bringing him back up to the bridge and reuiniting him with his father. His father asks who Peter is, and Peter pauses, then replies, "Spider-Man." The next day, Peter realizes that Connors was working on cross-species genetics and wanted badly to regrow his arm. Therefore, he suspects that Connors is the Lizard and goes to the police department to tell Captain Stacy, Gwen's father, about his suspicions. Stacy thinks this is a joke, as Connors is Gwen's mentor and would never do anything to put her in danger. So, Stacy has Peter removed from his office, but asks his employees to find everything they can on Dr. Curt Connors after he's gone. Peter goes home to talk to his aunt, only to find that she's having trouble financially. Peter, wanting to help her, buys a cheap camera and decides to take pictures of the city's new hero, Spider-Man, and sell them to newspaper companies; most primarily, the Daily Bugle. Peter hears word of Connors in the sewers and decides to dress up as Spider-Man to see if he can take pictures of himself fighting off the beast. He places the camera up on the wall with web and sits for hours in a large sewer room with many different webs going through various tunnels, in order to, if there was anything in the tunnels, feel the vibration of the figure. The first vibe he feels is from small rats, but eventually, the Lizard approaches and Spider-Man is thrown into the sewers' filthy waters. Connors quickly forgets about the masked teenager and finds a suspicious camera webbed up on the wall. He grabs the camera and turns it around to reveal the writing, "PROPERTY OF PETER PARKER". The Lizard crushes that camera, now discovering Spider-Man's true identity. The Lizard now searches for Peter in school. Once he enters the halls, all the students flee, except Peter and Gwen. Peter tells Gwen to leave so she's not in danger, and then he equips his Spider-Man attire. The two fight for minutes in the school, and Spidey finally completely covers the monster in webbing. In response to hearing about this, Captain Stacy launches a manhunt for both Spider-Man and Lizard. That night, Stacy's police squad are able to capture Spider-Man in the street. He is forced to sit on the ground, hands tied, and listen to Stacy. Stacy wants to remove the mask to find out who the "hero" is before he puts him behind bars. However, when he pulls the mask off, Peter moves fast and is able to beat the whole squad, leaving him and the Captain for a face-off. Peter, still unmasked, tells Stacy that his daughter is in trouble at Oscorp Tower and that Lizard plans in making all citizens of New York human-lizard hybrids like him by releasing a chemical cloud from atop Oscorp Tower's highest antennae. So, at Oscorp Tower, the Lizard enters Oscorp's Bio-Lab to retrieve the Lizard Serum. Gwen was there prior to his attendance, but she was hiding in the vents. Once the Lizard arrived and found Gwen, she, out of reaction, sprayed him with a small flame. This didn't affect Connors at all, so the Lizard acquired the Serum and left for the roof. Finally, on top of the roof, the Lizard attempts to climb to the antennae, but Spider-Man, with the antidote, sprays the Lizard, freezing his arm and stopping him briefly. Captain Stacy appears and, with his shotgun, aims and shoots at the Lizard's frozen limb, causing it to break and fall into pieces. The beast quickly regrows the limb and starts the climb again. After a few more tries, Spider-Man eventually changes the Serum cloud into an antidote cloud, but not before the Lizard fatally claws Captain Stacy. All hell breaks loose and the giant antennae falls, almost bringing Peter along with it until the Lizard finally regains Connors' sense and reaches out to help the teen. He uses his right arm, but that quickly dissolves as Lizard turns back into Connors, so he uses his left. Peter reaches the roof and joins the Captain for his last moments. Stacy's dying wish was that Peter stay away from Gwen for her own safety. At Stacy's funeral, everyone appears except Peter, who is saddened by Stacy's wish. The next day, Gwen approaches Peter's aunt and uncle's house to confront him about his absence at her father's funeral. Peter doesn't say a word, so Gwen figures her dad asked Peter to promise him to stay away from her and runs home. Days later, at school, Peter is slacking off in an assignment, but he assures the teacher he'll get the job done. The teacher tells Peter not to make promises he can't keep, and Peter whispers to Gwen, sitting in front of him, "But those are the best kind." Gwen smiles because this hints that they will be together in the months to come. Shortly after this, the initial credits roll and the film is believed to be over. However, this is not the case. In the post-credits scene, Connors, now in a mental institute and fired from Oscorp for his acts as the Lizard, speaks with a mysterious person who asks if he told Peter the truth about his father. Connor replies "No," and demands Peter be left alone. Lightning flashes and the man in the shadows is gone. It is unknown if the man was ever there or if he was simply a hallucination of Connors', but after the man leaves, the main credits role and the film ends. Blu-Ray special features Main Featureshttp://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/NerdyGeek/news/?a=66085 *"3D Film School with Marc Webb" (3D version) *"Birth of Spider-Man" animatic *"Developing ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' Video Game" *"The Oscorp Archives" Deleted Scenes *"A Different Fate" *"Emma Hallway" *"Emma Library Cut 1" *"Emma Library Cut 2" *"Handstand" *"Iconic Poses and Digital Environments" Image Progression Reels *"Scene 1" *"Scene 3" *"Scene 4" Pre-Visualizations *"Crane" *"High School" *"Jake Car" *"Lizard Ambush" *"Lizard Sewer" *"Love Swing" *"Oscorp Finale" *"Oscorp Lab" *"Overpass" *"Revised Opening Sequence" *"RT POV" *"Spider Room" *"Standoff" *"Subway Animatic" Rites of Passage: "The Amazing Spider-Man Reborn" *Casting rite: "Friends and Enemies: Casting" *"Bright Tights, Big City: Production - New York" *"Safe Haven: Production - Sony Studios" *"Second Skins: Spidey Suit and the Lizard" *"Spidey Goes West: Production - Los Angeles" *"The Drawing Board: Development and Direction" *"The Greatest Responsibility - Post Production and Release" Stunt Rehearsals *"Big Liz Vs Spidey" *"Davescript" *"Escape Under Bridge" *"Full Bridge Sequence" *"Live Subway" *"Lizard Attacks SWAT" *"Sewer Fight" *"Spidey Luis Sequence" *"SWAT Attack - V3" Limited Edition Gift Set Figurine *Spider-Man Set Figurine *Lizard Set Figurine Videos File:The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) Extended Trailer|Extended Trailer Sequels The Amazing Spider-Man 2 The sequel, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, was released in the United States on May 2, 2014 with Marc Webb and Andrew Garfield. returning as director and lead, respectively, with a screenplay by Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Jeff Pinkner. Also starring is Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy; Jamie Foxx as villain Maxwell Dillon/Electro; Dane DeHaan as Harold Osborn/Green Goblin; Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino; and Sally Field as May Parker. The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Marvel Entertainment, and Columbia Pictures announced a June 22, 2018 release date for The Amazing Spider-Man 3. Samuel L. Jackson said in December 2014 that he would not direct The Amazing Spider-Man 3, opting to direct Motion Pictures, but reprised his role as Nick Fury. Phillip Noyce directed The Amazing Spider-Man 3, from a screenplay by Kurt Wimmer. Andrew Garfield. returned as Peter Parker, as did Emma Watson as Nancy Stacy and Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn who use the moniker Green Goblin. Chris Cooper starred as Norman Osborn and Jesse Eisenberg as Abner Jenkins. External Links * IMDB * The Movie Database References